


That Time I Babysat a Slime

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Babysitting, Child Rouxls Kaard, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Puzzles, Sign Language, Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: Frisk is panicking. The young monsterling that they’re babysitting has gone... missing.Okay, so he’s not exactly missing. Frisk is confident that he’s still in the house, somewhere. But he’d run off in tears after Frisk had solved ‘the most complicated puzzle he’d ever created, ever’ in less than thirty seconds, and had been hiding from them for about half an hour now. Frisk has looked everywhere that they can think of without a lick of luck. But that’s not particularly surprising, as little Rouxls is a slime monster, capable of altering the state of his body at will. For all they know, he’s hiding out in the house’s plumbing system, knowing that there is no way that Frisk would be able to reach him if he’s sitting in a pipe in the middle of the wall.
Relationships: Frisk & Rouxls Kaard (Deltarune), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	That Time I Babysat a Slime

Frisk is panicking. The young monsterling that they’re babysitting has gone...  _ missing _ . 

Okay, so he’s not exactly  _ missing _ . Frisk is confident that he’s still in the house, somewhere. But he’d run off in tears after Frisk had solved ‘the most complicated puzzle he’d ever created, ever’ in less than thirty seconds, and had been hiding from them for about half an hour now. Frisk has looked  _ everywhere _ that they can think of without a lick of luck. But that’s not particularly surprising, as little Rouxls is a slime monster, capable of altering the state of his body at will. For all they know, he’s hiding out in the house’s plumbing system, knowing that there is no way that Frisk would be able to reach him if he’s sitting in a pipe in the middle of the wall. 

Mettaton had explained that little Rouxls could be a bit...  _ sensitive _ , when it came to his puzzles. He strived to be the greatest puzzle-maker to ever live－even greater than his father, the Great Papyrus! Both Mettaton and Papyrus loved their little monsterling dearly and didn’t have the heart to tell him that his puzzles were... well,  _ bad _ . So bad, in fact, that they were often forced to, err...  _ pretend _ that they were much more difficult than they actually were. They’d warned Frisk about this ahead of time, of course, but... 

_ Somehow _ , Frisk had managed to fuck-up the puzzle so badly that they actually solved it  _ faster _ than they would have if they’d just done it correctly. And little Rouxls’ face had  _ crumpled _ like he’d just been told that he wasn’t getting any presents for his birthday. Frisk had tried, desperately, to reason with him, but they couldn’t hear themselves speak over the sound of the boy’s hysterical wailing. How could he be the greatest puzzle-maker to ever live if a lightener－and a  _ human _ at that－could solve his most complicated puzzle with such ease?! How would he ever be able to look his father in the eye, knowing the shame he’d brought upon him by creating such a horrible,  _ horrible _ －

After searching the entire house from top to bottom a third time, Frisk realizes there is  _ one _ place they’ve yet to look. They make their way into the two-car garage, where Papyrus’ pride and joy－a brand new, ruby red racecar, complete with a sunroof－is parked. On the other side of the car is a small house-like structure made out of cardboard, with the words ‘Hip Shop’ written on the side in a child’s sloppy hand. Frisk walks up to the side of the structure and knocks. There’s a panicked shout from within, followed by a small jump that has the entire structure bouncing up at least two or three inches off of the ground. Well, at least they found him...

A head of stark white hair, pulled up in a messy ponytail, pokes out of the ‘shop’ window. “We’re closedth. Thou musteth come back later, worme.”

Frisk slowly sits down in front of him, the concrete cold against their skin. “That’s a shame,” they sign, “because I really liked doing that puzzle with you. And I wouldn’t mind doing another.”

Rouxls pouts, “What’s the pointeth? You solved thy greatest puzzle in less than a minute! Dost thou wanteth to do more to bring greater shame unto thy name?” He sniffles, before rubbing at his cheek so hard that it loses form for a second. His hand trails blue goo as he drops it to his side in defeat, “Thou should leavest me to wallow in mine misery.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound very fun.” Frisk signs.

“Puzzles were fun. Until thou ruinedest them.” He huffs. 

“Well...” Frisk considers this for a minute, “What if we were to make a puzzle together? If the two of us work together, I’m sure we’d be able to come up with something  _ awesome _ . Something that’ll really wow the cape off of your old man.” That must’ve been the right thing to say, as Rouxls seems to have stopped crying. 

“T-Thou... would wanteth to make a puzzle... with me?” The kid asks, looking up at them a little starry eyed. “I mean, I would be taking all the credit for it, of courseth. And thou would have to readeth mine father’s tomes on complex puzzle making before we begin...”

Rouxls’ red-rimmed eyes follow the slow movements of Frisk’s hands, “Of course.”

He doesn’t seem quite ready to believe it, “T-Thou would doest all that... for me?”

“Would it make you happy?”

The boy nods. A second later, he’s climbing out of his makeshift shop and barreling into Frisk’s arms, covering their clothes in thick, blue slime. The little boy still hasn’t fully mastered the art of maintaining one form for extended periods of time, so... Their clothes might now be ruined, but at least Rouxls is happy, and not hiding inside of the plumbing (or worse). Helping to construct one little puzzle doesn’t seem so bad, especially when it makes the kid smile like that. Once the hug has concluded, and Rouxls collects his Lancer plushie (which he threw across the garage in his anger, and he ended up underneath Papyrus’ racecar, near one of the back tires), the child leads them to the library, where the puzzle tomes are kept. 

Rouxls drags a book that’s almost as thick as his head off of the shelf and presents it to them, “Here’s volume one.” He says, dropping it on the desk with a resounding  _ thunk _ . “Once thou finishes this, the next seventeen volumes areth over there, arranged alphabetically. Makest sure thou readest them in order, or they won’t make any sense.”

“...there’re  _ eighteen _ volumes.” They stare at Rouxls, wide-eyed.

“Happy reading!” He smiles, “Come findest me when thou art done and we shall start constructing the puzzle!” 

They open to page one, and resolve to never babysit again. Unless Papyrus looks at them with those puppy-dog eye sockets again... Or Mettaton bribes them with a Glamburger... Or Rouxls makes them another craft at school... 

Who are they kidding? They’re going to be here, in this house, trying to read these damn puzzle books until they go to college, and loving every minute of it. Fucking hell. 


End file.
